<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Define 'Emergency' by cantarina, eafay70, LittleRedRobinHood, mistbornhero, Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631183">[Podfic] Define 'Emergency'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina'>cantarina</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70'>eafay70</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood'>LittleRedRobinHood</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Ignored Miracle Queen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Multivoice, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, one-sided identity reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all of her superhero friends reveal their secret identities to her one by one, Marinette decides that something has to be done.</p>
<p>Written by Socchan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Define 'Emergency'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852653">Define 'Emergency'</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan">Socchan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read for a VoiceTeam2020 Tag Dive Game.</p>
<p>Thanks to Socchan for tagging the fic with the "Podfic Welcome" tag!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
				<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:06:22 minutes</li>
				<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (5 MB)</li>
		</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
				<li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/ml-define-emergency">Archive</a>
</li>
				<li>On <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/f2zlm2gvichy9n9/ML-DefineEmergency.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</li>
				<li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zZ-sieESnn8LNZe0hOrP59RDEOimuBNH/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</li>
		</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
				<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852653"><em>Define 'Emergency'</em></a>
</li>
				<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan">Socchan</a>
</li>
				<li>
<b>Readers: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina">cantarina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70">eafay70</a>,<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood">LittleRedRobinHood</a>, MistbornHero, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin">Ravin</a>
</li>
				<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>